


Paper Plane

by lamentomori



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/pseuds/lamentomori
Summary: Charlotte gets a free drink, a flirty note, and maybe a girlfriend





	Paper Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/gifts).



If there’s one thing her father has drilled into her head, by being an awful man with no idea how to be around women, it’s do not accept drinks from strangers. You can never trust them. Her father, in his wayward and rambunctious youth, sowed many a wild oat, and her myriad of part-time uncles, friends of her father’s left to care for her, had told her some less than flattering tales about how wild those oats were. Still, she’s contemplating drinking this drink.

Firstly, it’s one of the terrible cocktails she loves. Too much fruit juice, and bright colours for it to be anything but a terrible idea. There’s even an umbrella, bright blue with a silver top. It’s tacky, and terrible, and everything she looks for in a cocktail.

Secondly, it came with a note. The bartender had carefully handed both to her, wearing what could best be described as a _wry_ smile. She might have told Charlotte to enjoy, but really, she can’t remember. She’d been too confused by being bought a drink to say, or think, anything. She’s been coming to the ladies’ night at this gay bar for the last year now, and she’s never been bought a drink. She’s been hit on, and propositioned, but never bought a drink.

She’d been charmed by the boldness of the move, and the quality of the drink choice, and taken a sip before looking at the napkin. _Is there an airport near here? PTO_ and a crude drawing of an aeroplane, so badly done it looks almost purposeful. The back of the napkin is so ridiculous, Charlotte couldn’t stop the embarrassing snort of laughter if she wanted to. _Because looking at you, my heart just took off_. Another terrible aeroplane, but this one has a heart drawn in what would be the cockpit. It’s so incredibly cheesy, so incredibly ridiculous, that she can’t believe that whoever sent her this drink, and this cheesy note has any bad intentions.

Although, it appears they might have no intentions at all. No-one’s approached her. She’s leaning against the bar, in what has become her spot, casting her eyes over the crowd of women, trying to spot one that isn’t familiar. She can see the regulars. The oddly matched Sasha and Bayley, the recently split Nia and Alexa, Ember and Asuka flirting with the idea of flirting, all very romantic, all very cute. There’s some people she recognises, but doesn’t know by name. There all people she can dismiss as her mystery artist. There’s two women she suspects. One, a blonde woman on the other end of the bar, in a leather jacket and a terrible attitude. She’s been nursing a bottle beer for about an hour, and whilst she looks more like the sort of girl who would finger you behind the local Walmart, she might have a fun, playful side. The other woman is out on the dancefloor right now, moving with a strange, awkward grace that suggests at home in her bathrobe, she’s an excellent dancer, but with an audience she’s a little more cautious. She retreats from the dancefloor at the end of the song, ignoring her friends, English friends by the sound of their voices. Charlotte doesn’t recognise any of them, so maybe they’re Brits on holiday. The only reason Charlotte really has to suspect it was her is hope. She’s the sort of woman she’d happily look at for hours, all fiery hair, perfect skin, beautiful face, with a body to match. She settles at the bar, trying to catch the attention of the server.

“What are you having?” She’s not often this forward, but the napkin in her pocket has emboldened her. With that cheesy note, she feels like she could take on the world. The woman from dancefloor turns to Charlotte. Her cheeks were flushed from alcohol and dancing in the first place, but now a vibrant, crimson creeps over them.

“Uh…a paper plane.” She beams, and winks at Charlotte. This beautiful woman has to be her mystery note writer. Emboldened, Charlotte pulls the napkin from her pocket, and sets it on the bar top.

“I got your note…” She trails off, and the red-haired woman flushes even darker.

“Becky.” She mutters, making a snatch for the napkin. Charlotte holds it up high, out of her reach. Becky looks strong enough to climb her though, should she really want that napkin. The bartender sets Becky’s cocktail down, as vibrant as her hair. Charlotte takes an extra straw from the container, and pops it in the drink. She lowers her head, resting her lips at the straw.

“So,” she meets Becky’s eyes, her most seductive grin on her lips, “wanna take a flight together?”

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered the little challenge Moiself issued a while ago, and decided to write some fluff 😊


End file.
